


Please Just Stay

by empiricallyimpossible



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adrian deserves the world., I needed to fix it., IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empiricallyimpossible/pseuds/empiricallyimpossible
Summary: Don knows how dangerous Derry can be and he just wants to protect Adrian.





	Please Just Stay

“But Don I want to go.” Adrian whined. 

Don could feel his heart racing. He did NOT want to have this argument for the fifth time. Adrian didn’t know what Derry was really like. Sure, he had felt the same glares and heard the same degrading comments that Don had as they walked down the street and Adrian had taken his hand. But he didn’t know what the assholes of Derry were like when it was night and they would be alone with no witnesses. And he was determined to protect Adrian from that, even if it caused tension between them.

“Adrian, please. Why can’t we just stay here and watch movies or play a board game or something.”

He yawned, though it wasn’t hard to tell it was fake and for effect. “Board games are called board games because they’re fucking boring.”

“Everyone says that. You’re not clever.”

“Everyone says that. You’re not clever,” Adrian mocked, his voice going up an octave. “Seriously, it’s like you try to keep me locked up in this house like I’m a fucking nun.”

Don shook his head, the fear squeezing at his lungs and he felt like he was either going to pass out or suffocate. “Please stop.”

“Don, I want to go to the carnival.” Adrian said with a little pout.

“I know. I know you do, A.” Don sighed defeated, “but can we please wait until the morning? We can go first thing, right when we wake up.”

The man moved over to his boyfriend, plopping down on the armrest of the couch, “why are you so scared, babe? Carnival’s are the best at night. It’s electric and fun. You can’t live your life inside this house doing nothing while the world outside is going on without you. Let’s just go have fun.”

Don shook his head, tears filling his eyes. God, he loved Adrian so much, but he knew he would never understand what he had gone through his entire life. All the torment he had gone through at the hands of the asshole rednecks of the town. He knew Adrain had dealt with oppression for being gay, small, and sickly, but living in a small town made things a thousand times worse. Everyone was after you if you were an outcast. And Don had been the outcast his entire life.

But Adrian was different. He was beautiful and vibrant and he could draw in people who loved him. He always was telling stories about his friends back home. But Don hadn’t had many friends in highschool, and when people had assumed he was gay, they all left, not wanting to be looped into all the drama. Adrian had grown up in the big city. He was a successful travel writer. And he was everything Don had wished to be in life. And while being a bit jealous of him, he loved him so much and he was so happy for him. And he never, EVER, wanted him to feel the way he had about Derry. He deserved so much better than that.

Don frowned. “Instead of going to the carnival, why don’t we just go to the Falcon? Have some fun there?”

“Seriously? You’re trying to con me out of going again this year by trying to soften me up with a date to the bar we met at? Fat chance, Don.”

“Adrian, we can go in the morning. It’ll be there all weekend.”

“And the Falcon will be there until we move.” He sassed. “Don, I’m done begging you. I’m going with or without you.”

He got up swiftly and headed to the coat rack next to the door. Don got up so fast his head was spinning. He didn’t even process the fact he had closed the distance between them until he felt himself wrapping his arms around Adrian’s waist, holding him close.

“What is getting into you,” Adrian asked, a bit surprised by the contact.

“I just really fucking love you, Adrian. And I don’t want you hurt. And Derry… Derry is a place where everyone gets hurt.” He mumbled, fighting tears that were threatening to run down his face. “You’re so fucking amazing but people in this shitty town, they don’t know that. And the won’t let themselves even think of the possibility of how amazing you are because they are afraid of you.”

He scoffed, “Afraid of me? I’m like 130 pounds soaking wet.”

“Because you’re not afraid of who you love and that intimidates them” Don said, no hint of playfulness, just stark seriousness.

A long moment of silence passed between the two but Adrian softened, setting his soft, warm hands on Don’s arms, trying to reciprocate the hug despite having his back to him. Don sniffled behind him and Adrian took that as his que to turn around. 

He looked at his boyfriend, the tall man he had fallen in love with and had given up his dream for. The man he thought was so strong despite having a hard time holding his hand as they walked down the street or kissing him when they were together in a store. Tears had started to run down his cheeks and he looked more terrified then Adrian had ever seen him look in his entire life. It was heartbreaking.

“Okay,” Adrian said softly, setting his hands on his cheeks, “we can stay home. As long as we can go tomorrow.”

Don nodded a little, “Yeah. We can definitely go tomorrow.”

With a little sigh, the shorter man lifted himself onto his tippie toes and kissed him gently. Don kissed him back, relaxing a little. He knew tomorrow would be better. It would be safer for them to go. That way there were bystanders around them the whole day. Nothing could happen in a crowd. Someone would record the confrontation or step in. Keeping Adrian safe was Don’s only priority, and at least he knew this was the safest option for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to my first published work on this site! I intended for this to be a one-shot but I might turn it into more, I;m not quite sure yet. Anyhow, thanks for reading!
> 
> Also. hi Arron!


End file.
